


Pre-Heat

by AlexanderPeterson



Series: ABO!verse [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beta!Hercules, M/M, Omega!Alexander, Omega!John, Omega!Lafayette, Rimming, hinted at mpreg, it's only for a second though i swear, it's the hormones talking, my ABO!verse is mpreg free, this is just filth to break up the heavy stuff i'm writing right now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 02:57:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7740712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexanderPeterson/pseuds/AlexanderPeterson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Alex on the verge of his heat, John just wants to take a moment for the two of them.</p><p>*aka the ABO!fic that no one asked me for but I'm writing anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pre-Heat

**Author's Note:**

> So in between everything else I've been writing I've been playing around with some ABO!verse fics. This is just a real quick drable but if you want to see more just let me know and I'll actually work on the real story I've got going for this verse.
> 
> Enjoy!

XOXO

 

John knows it's mean, but he can't stop smiling while he watches Alexander squirm on their bed. He's so _pretty_ like this, knees apart, face down in the pillow, all of his little moans and whimpers muffled by the gag fit between his teeth, the red of the ropes that hold his arms back contrasting beautifully with his skin, and lovely eyes covered by a soft blindfold. John's cock twitches when he kneels behind the other Omega and gets a lungful of his sweet, rainy scent.

“Alexander...” He whines, kissing down his back. “ _My_ Alexander. You're so good. So, so good.” He tucks his face in against his neck and gives the soft skin under his ear a bite, licking over the reddened skin delicately when Alex whines high in his throat. “You're so wet for me. So open. You want me to fuck you?” Alex nods and John can see the muscles in his shoulders twitching. He teases his boyfriend's slick hole with two fingers, barely pushing in. “You wanna taste?” He pushes the two fingers in to the knuckle and pulls out slowly before holding them against Alexander's gagged lips. He takes pity on his pretty mate and pulls the gag from his mouth, letting him breathe a moment before laying his fingers across his tongue.

“Fuck... John.” He moans around the digits and his back arches further.

“Just a little more.” John pulls his fingers from Alex's mouth and grips his ass, spreading his cheeks and licking up across his hole, getting rewarded with a sugar sweet moan from Alex and a mouthful of slick. “My god... baby you taste so good.” He takes a moment to breathe before diving back in, reaching around to wrap his hand around Alex's cock and stroke him gently.

“John- no more- no more teasing. Fuck me... Please.”

“You don't want to wait for Lafayette and Hercules? Don't you want them to see you all spread out for me? Don't you want all of your mates to see you when you come on my cock?” John pushes two fingers back in Alex's ass and leans over him again, kissing the corner of his mouth. “Or maybe I could just loosen you up for Hercules. You always look so nice spread out on our Beta's big, thick cock.” He wiggles in a third finger.

“Don't want them.” The little gasp goes straight to John's cock. “I just want you. I want you to fuck me- now!”

“My word you're greedy.” John chuckles using Alex's slick to lube up his own cock before lining up and pushing in slowly.

“God damn John.” Alex whines and John can see the muscles in his arms straining against the ropes keeping him in place, presenting for John. “Yes, yes, just like that-” His little gasps and moans spur John on and he leans down to set his teeth against the other Omega's shoulder, his canines sinking in just a little and a low feral growl slipping out.

“Love you Alexander. Love when you beg for me. Come on pretty Omega. Tell me what you want.”

“Yes, Alpha, yes!” And fuck if _that_ doesn't send a jolt down John's spine. “Want you to breed me up good.” Alex is a mess under him and John fucks into him harder. He can taste Alexander's heat just under his skin and he can feel the itch in his teeth to _bite_ , to _claim_. He's as much of an Omega as his mate is, but when he babbles like this, he _feels_ like an Alpha, and that's enough for him. It's fine like this, right before Alexander's heat, or Lafayette's or even his own, when they can tease and call each other 'Alpha' with a clear head, before the hormones rush them and they really start begging for a knot that none of them can give.

“Is that right? Want me to knock you up baby?” Alex trembles under him and he can feel his hands clenching against his stomach. “Won't matter once Lafayette gets home.” He growls. “He's gonna lick you clean little Omega.” He feels Alex clench around him and he gasps, gripping his hips a little tighter.

“You're gonna let him?” Alex's little whine makes his heart twist up. “Don't let him, Alpha.” He pants out. “Want your pups.” John whines back and noses the back of his mate's neck gently.

“Alex... Don't...” He drops the act for just a second, whimpering and stilling his hips.

“I- I know...” He pushes back against John as best he can with his arms tied up. “Just let me pretend. Just for a minute.” John starts up the quick pace he had started earlier and pushes back the gut wrenching guilt.

“You're so good for me.” He breathes against his ear. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” Alex is shaking with the effort of holding himself up now and he whines low in his throat, begging in a breathless little moan to be untied.

“You can do it baby. Just hold on a little longer.” John squeezes the back of Alex's neck gently, forcing him back into a lovely arch. “Pretty.” He growls when the other Omega practically wails under him, his hole clenching tighter around his cock. “I'm so close Alex.”

“Fuck me. Fill me up Alpha.” He's demanding when he's so close to his heat, but John knows that from here out it's only going to get worse, more intense. And one orgasm wont be enough to wear him out a couple days from now, so John takes advantage and reaches one hand around to stroke him off. With his teeth against his neck it doesn't take much longer for Alex to come with a choked little sob, and John follows soon after, coming deep inside him and biting down over the scent gland on the side of his throat until the sharp tang of blood hits his tongue. “John!” Alex's high whine and the way he squirms against him is enough to make John come again, trembling and holding his Omega close.

“Oh my god, Alex...” He knows his whimper is soft and bordering on pathetic, but with Alexander's hole clenched tight around his cock and the taste of pre-heat hormones on his tongue he can't bring himself to care. “I love you so much. You're so good to me.” He purrs, licking at the shallow indents from his teeth to take away the sting.

“My John.” Alex huffs out a little laugh and tries to turn for a kiss but with the ropes around his arms all he can do is squirm, making John yelp.

“Calm down. Let me get you out of this.” John stays buried deep in his mate while he unties the knots with practiced ease, letting his arms down to his sides slowly before pulling him up against his chest and laying on his side. “Better?” He smiles and hooks his chin over his shoulder.

“Much.” Alex smiles back at him, his pupils blown wide and eyelids heavy. “You always treat me good John.” John leans over his shoulder for a kiss and sighs, content, against Alex's soft lips.

“My lord you two, open a window if you're going to fuck so close to your heats.” Alex jumps a little in John's arms when the bedroom door opens and they both catch a whiff of Hercules' clean lavender scent, followed by the heavier scent of red wine, signaling Lafayette's approach.

“And lead every Alpha in a two block radius right to our window? I don't think so.” The French Omega huffs. “So what have you been up to _mes amours_?” John doesn't open his eyes until Lafayette sits on the edge of the bed, a little too close, and he sees his other Omegan mate back up with a raised eyebrow. He growls low in his throat and covers Alexander's lower belly with both hands protectively. Lafayette raises both of his hands in surrender and backs up more.

“Let's give them a bit.” Hercules laughs and pulls off his hoodie, placing it on the edge of the bed carefully with a little smile, John's sharp eyes following every movement. “If you need it.” Alex's soft little chitter makes John's heart beat double time and he buries his nose deeper in his hair.

“Our precious boys.” Lafayette's soft laugh followed by the door closing is the last thing John hears before he drifts off to sleep, still wrapped around Alexander.

 

XOXO

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So there we have it. 1.5K words of smut and fluff that I wrote in a couple hours to shake out the cobwebs. I hate writing in present-tense. Hate hate hate it. Hate it like junk. But the cobwebs are thick. Gotta stretch the brain muscles a bit. Still hate it though and it doesn't feel right.  
> I have an ABO!verse that I've been playing around with a bit but it's not fleshed out enough to start posting real chapters so I'm just going to throw this into the wind and hope for the best.
> 
> Special thanks to pyropinkfish for blazing a trail ahead of me with their amazing canon era political ABO!verse and making me feel much less self-conscious about posting this. (seriously, I was so nervous about this when I started it because I thought there wouldn't be an audience for it in this fandom but apparently I was wrong)
> 
> All comments, kudos, and bookmarks bring me joy so please leave those if you'd like.
> 
> Much Love,  
> Alex


End file.
